Justice League and the Avengers
by BatgirlBeyond
Summary: When the Justice League travels through dimensions to meet Spiderman and the Avengers, everyone is confused. But can they team up to defeat a major threat? Or will they all be defeated?
1. Chapter 1

**It was a warm sunny day in New York. The birds were singing, the hotdogs were selling, and even the smog seemed to enjoy the weather.**

Which is probably why everything went horribly wrong.

It happened in the park, of course, where half the city was lounging, playing, and eating. At precisely 12:00, everything exploded in a massive shower of white light. None of the bystanders were injured, luckily enough. But that was still a day that no one present would ever forget.

Because when I could see again, we were not alone.

You're probably wondering what's going on, who I am, and why I'm being so dramatic. But believe me, I'm not. I tell it as I see it. I'm Peter Parker, and on that fateful day, my life changed. Seven figures appeared in front of me, and facing us, was a monster. It was green, and ugly beyond description. It was easily thirty feet tall, with huge leathery green wings. He was wearing only a large plaid kilt and, from what I could tell, nothing else. In his hand, there was a long, razor-sharp sword. In short, he was scary.

From what I could see from behind, of the seven people between the creature and me, there were two women and the rest were guys. The the first woman was black haired, and had basically just a red and blue swimsuit on, with high boots, funny looking bracelets, and a golden rope hanging at her side. The other had red hair, green leggings, and wings. Real, honest-to-goodness hawk-like wings. She was wearing a sort of bird-shaped mask. There was a man clad entirely in red: hands, head, everything, except for his boots, and a thin strip of a yellow lightning bolt-shaped design around his waist and arms. Another had a blue cape and, from what I could tell, his skin was completely green. One had a dark suit, with a black cape and two sort of pointed bat ears on the top of his costume. There was a dark-skinned guy in a green and black costume. And the last one was dressed in blue, with a red cape and boots.

I registered all this in an instant, and then the monster charged. I screamed like a little girl and ran. Now, don't judge me, I wasn't the only one. But that wasn't why. I figured, well, these people probably need some help.

So, I slid into an alley.

Before I go any further, I should probably tell you something, just to get it out in the open. Because, not only am I Peter Parker: the average, nerdy kid that gets beat up every other period; but I'm also Spiderman: the strongest, fastest, most amazing, and quippy-est superhero, in like, ever. I even have awesome powers, like wall-crawling, web-shooting, spider strength, and an inexplicable sense of danger I call my Spidey Sense. I live in two worlds. So, as you can imagine, all those weird costumes weren't all that weird to me.

Anyway, back to the story. So, I slid into an alley. From there I was able to safely put on my costume, red and blue with black web designs, and call for help with my fancy SHIELD-issued watch. I had a weird feeling about those people though. I couldn't put my finger on it, but they seemed somehow familiar. Time to worry about that later. I rushed out of the alley. When I reached the fight, my heart filled with fear. Because although the battle was seven to one, the monster was already winning. Time to lend a hand.

For one thing, there were no longer seven people fighting the beast. Apparently the thing had some kind of magical powers, because it had managed to turn the green-skinned dude into a lizard and the girl with wings into a pigeon. And in case you've never seen a pigeon with hawk's wings, it's weird. Even for today. The guy in red must've had some sort of super-speed, because he was zipping around throwing rocks and everything he could get a hold of at the monster. The beast in question was currently trying to get at the dark skinned man, who was, for some reason, encased in a green bubble, sticking his arm straight out. He was wearing a glowing, bright green ring. The dude with the black cape lunged toward the monster, hitting him in the head with a sort of bat-shaped boomerang. Red Cape was passed out in his own crater, and I had no idea where Swimsuit Girl went.

But I didn't dwell on this for long. I jumped into the fray, to the surprise of the speedster, who nearly hit me with some guy's iPhone. I ignored it, and webbed the monster's feet to the ground. It wouldn't hold for long, but it bought us some time. Bat Ears jumped off the thing's head, and Super Speed stopped throwing pebbles, which in my opinion wasn't helping anyway. They both only took a moment to look confused at me, and then we all charged the enemy. Turns out, Green Ring could create things at will with his ring. The bubble dissolved and became a huge punching glove, with which he flew up and hit the thing the same time we did.

I shot my webs at it's face, which stunned it, then swung in on a web and kicked it's head. Super Speed and Bat Ears hit each of his legs at the same time as I hit him, which knocked him down. The monster fell, out cold, which was good timing because I don't think that we could have held out much longer.

"Who are you?" asked Bat Ears, rather rudely.

"I could ask you the same thing. Where did you come from? I've never seen you before today," I responded.

"We asked first," said Super Speed.

"I'm Spiderman, of course, the one and the only."

"I'm Flash, this is Batman and Green Lantern. The pigeon is supposed to be Hawkgirl, and the lizard is Martian Manhunter. We have a lady friend Wonder Woman, and that's Superman," said Super Speed, pointing into the crater. "We came from Metropolis. I think that this demon teleported us here. Where are we?" A vague feeling of the familiar came as he explained, but I ignored it.

"Metropolis? Flash, this is New York. I've never-" I was cut off by a terrific roar from the demon. I guess we weren't done. Which is why it's probably good that my reinforcements arrived in their supersize jet just at that moment.

"Hey, Kid, we're here. What's so importaaaa... what is that?" That was Iron Man, the leader of the newly reassembled Avengers. He'd exited first, and noticed our other Avengers then appeared. There were the six other members, including: Captain America, in a blue costume with stars and stripes (naturally) and a red-white-and-blue shield; Hawkeye, who was blond, with a quiver full of arrows; Black Widow, with her red hair and usual black spy outfit; Thor, our one and only Norse God, with a large hammer and viking helmet; Hulk, clearly the muscle on the team, big and green as ever; and Falcon, the newbie, who's about the same age as me, with red techy wings that can actually fly. Iron Man himself was just as his name would suggest, an iron man. His entire getup is made of metal, an iron suit that lets him fly, shoot lasers and missiles, and access the internet.

Just then, Hulk uttered the immortal words: "Hulk smash!" and charged. With their help, I was confident we could easily beat it. What I was not expecting was for the monster to swing his sword and take down half our team! With one blow, Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Hulk went flying. That left us with three, sufficiently surprised Avengers. Captain America recovered from the shock first, chucking his shield at the demon's left eye, catching him off guard. That gave everyone else the jolt they needed to get going. There were still seven of us in action, which would hopefully be enough to defeat it, or at least stall until some of the others could catch up. We all attacked at once, hurling one thing after another at the monster, overwhelming it. It couldn't possibly stop us all at once! ...Could it? I tried to stop thinking negatively and just shot my webs. Hopefully Hulk would recover quickly. He was the one we needed.

Just then, something stirred in the corner of my eye. Not Hulk, but Superman. I wasn't sure what to expect. I hadn't seen what he could do. Could a real "Super"man have been knocked out so fast? But I guess it didn't matter. It was eight against one, not counting the pigeon and the lizard, who were frantically avoiding the monster's stomping feet. We continued our onslaught, hoping to distract the demon long enough to get some more help. Luckily, Superman quickly got his wits about him and was looking real steamed. And in the distance, I heard Hulk roar. Things were looking up.

Then a large hammer hit the thing in the face, which definitely surprised Flash, as it sailed over his head. They were back! And Wonder Woman had appeared too. Now we had a whole thirteen heroes, which I figured should be plenty of enough bulk to defeat this thing. Hulk didn't waste any time, lunging at the demon and punching him squarely in the gut. Then Superman got one at his face. We all advanced at it, attacking simultaneously with our own weapons.

I must admit, I felt almost sorry for the beast. It roared, and stood, but found itself suddenly tangled up in a golden rope. Wonder Woman was straining to keep the thing in one place. I added my webs to it's restraints. As it struggled, it found itself at the mercy of a hail of arrows, batarangs, lasers, missiles, and more. It turned away, trying to avoid the onslaught, but found itself face to face with the mighty Thor. He smirked, and whacked it upside the head with his huge hammer. It's eyes glazed over, and it toppled to the ground.

When it was taken down, his magic was reversed, and Hawkgirl and the Martian were back. Which was good, because that pigeon had really looked weird.

**Authors Note: I wrote this story when I was eleven, so excuse any plot holes and problems. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Spidey's POV_

Somehow, we managed to not ask too many questions until we got to Avengers Tower. Then we went wild.

Iron Man started, "This is my team, the Avengers. Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, Black Widow, Falcon, and Hulk, and this is Spiderman. I'm Iron Man, or Tony Stark, the smartest and most eligible bachelor in America, if you prefer," he said, opening his helmet. "So, who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm Superman," said Superman. "This is Hawkgirl, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter."

"I prefer to be known as J'onn," the martian added.

"You say your name is Thor. Like the Thunderer?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"Aye. That is me," Thor said. Wonder Woman looked surprised.

"We are the Justice League," Superman continued. "I don't know how we got here, all I know is that that demon thing waved his hand, and here we were. We came from Metropolis."

"Metropolis? You mean the Metropolis in Illinois?" asked Black Widow.

"Superman, that's nearly a thousand miles away," Falcon pointed out. Superman frowned.

"Illinois? No, that doesn't sound right. It's near Gotham City."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Gotham City? I've never heard of it. Jarvis, can you run a search?"

"Already on it, Sir," came the voice of Tony's digital butler with no discernable source, as usual.

"What about Central City, or Blue Valley?" Flash asked.

Just then, Hawkeye shouted from the kitchen, "Oh, come on! Hulk ate all the pickles again!" Hulk snickered.

Hawkeye appeared in the doorway, holding an empty jar of pickles. "Not cool, man. Not cool." I couldn't contain myself. I admit, I snorted.

"Oh, you think that's funny, kid? Just wait till I-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, Hawkeye!" Cap shouted. "We need to get back to the matter at hand."

At that moment, Jarvis returned. "There are no applicable records of any of the places you mentioned," he said.

"Tony-" I began.

"What about planets?" Hawkgirl interrupted. "Have you heard of Krypton or Thanagar?"

"What about Rann?" Batman tried. "Or Apokolips?

"Tony, I think-" I attempted again.

"Negative," Jarvis responded. "None of your planets seem to exist." Hawkgirl looked shocked.

"But... that can't be right, I mean..." She stammered.

"IRON MAN!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me, startled. "I think I might have something. At least we should look into it." I'd finally started remembering why they seemed familiar.

"Spiderman's right," Batman confirmed. I looked at him, surprised. "We should investigate anything that could be a lead. What is it?"

"When I first saw you, I thought I'd seen you before," I explained. "Now I think I know where from. You guys are comic book characters!"

"What?" Superman asked, shocked.

"I've got my own comic book? Awesome!" Flash said.

"I couldn't put my finger on it earlier. But I remember now," I continued. "Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, all of you! I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Do you have proof?" Batman asked.

"Well, I think I have the comic books at home, but..."

"Spiderman is correct," Jarvis interjected. "There are indeed records of a group of comic book heroes called the Justice League. I admit, I did not see the connection earlier."

"But how is that possible?" Thor asked no one in particular.

"We have had a similar situation before," J'onn said. "We traveled to another dimension and met the Justice Guild of America, whom Green Lantern remembered from his childhood comic books."*

"It didn't end particularly well," Lantern added.

"But how does this help us?" Tony asked the room.

"If they've traveled through dimensions again, maybe we can figure out which dimension they came from, and we might be able to send them back," Falcon suggested.

"Good thinking, Falcon," Cap said.

"How may we help?" J'onn inquired.

"I'm not sure," Iron Man admitted. "I'm confused about this whole thing in general. Are you the only heroes in your dimension?"

"No," Batman said. "There are quite a few others, in fact."

"Okay," Tony said, "I really don't know what you can do to help at this point. You may as well make yourselves at home. Don't bother me unless it's an emergency. And no, Hawkeye, an empty pickle jar is not an emergency," he said when Hawkeye took a breath.

*Justice League episode 18


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Meanwhile (In another dimension)**

_Robin's POV_

The monster was pink.

At least, the one the Teen Titans saw was.

It was small, maybe a foot tall, and pink, with little heart-shaped wings, and a short little tail.

"Seriously?" Robin said, incredulous.

"I guess so..." Miss Martian said, walking over to it, picking it up. "It's kinda cute." Kid Flash made barfing motions behind her.

The Teen Titans were a group of teenage superheroes, as the name might suggest. It consisted of Robin as the leader, dressed in red, with a black and yellow cape, a large yellow belt, a simple black mask, and short black hair; Kid Flash, with a yellow costume similar to the Flash's, but it revealed his bright red hair; Artemis, with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail behind her, and a green costume and bow, as well as a quiver on her back; Superboy, dressed almost normal, in a black shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots, though his shirt had a simple version of Superman's S on it; Aqualad, with his dark skin and close-cropped white hair, as well as a red sleeveless shirt and dark leggings, the latter of which cut off just below the ankle; And Miss Martian, or M'gann M'orzz, a female version of J'onn J'onzz, with shoulder-length red hair.

As Miss Martian coddled the cute little creature, Superboy motioned to her to get going. "Even if it doesn't seem threatening, we should still take it." Suddenly, the thing bit M'gann with it's large jaw, making her cry out and drop it. When it hit the ground, it let out a bellow, sounding much less cute. It suddenly grew a good ten feet, turning red and dragon-like. It roared, showing off it's huge teeth, and flared it's wings.

"They grow up so fast, " Kid Flash joked, before getting whacked in the stomach by the thing's now huge tail, smashing him into a building.

"Attack!" Robin cried, advancing quickly on the monster. It swiped at him, but he wasn't there. He'd slid between the monster's legs and popped up behind it, entrapping it with a bola, a weighted rope with balls on each end. This spurred the team to action. Aqualad tackled the thing, and it toppled to the ground. Superboy's eyes glowed red, and he lept up, coming down with a roar on the monster's chest. Before it could recover, several arrows and batarangs rained down upon it, each exploding on contact.

Still entangled in the bola, the thing was nearly helpless to the continuing onslaught. But somehow it broke free, tossing the teenagers in all directions. Kid Flash recovered first, speeding towards the beast, and landing a blow directly to it's gut. It hunched over, trying to recover it's breath, but Superboy grabbed it by the tail, and tossed it far up into the air, followed closely by Artemis's arrow, which exploded midair, and a net expanded to cover the creature. It crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that's that, I guess," Artemis said.

"Could it really have been that easy?" Aqualad asked no one in particular.

"I hope so," Kid Flash said. "I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a week! I'm gonna crash. See ya at the Cave!"

"Wait, Kid Flash," Robin shouted, but he was gone. He sighed, and motioned to the others. "C'mon, let's meet him there."

Once Robin got to Mount Justice, he crashed too. It had been a hard week for all of them. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he awoke, the whole place was quiet, which was a luxury that they rarely had. Today especially, everyone seemed to be going to them for help. It was almost as if the Justice League didn't exist! He closed his eyes again, committed to sleep all day if he could.

_Iron Man's POV_

Iron Man spent the day in front of his computers. He was determined to let nothing stand in the way of their success. At one point, Batman walked in and insisted upon helping him. Tony didn't have much choice in the matter, and Batman's intelligence surprised him. They tapped and clicked all night, clear through to the next morning, when Tony shouted, "Aha!"

"What?" Batman asked, drowsy but excited.

"I think I may know how to get you back. In fact, the technology in this room alone might be enough!"

"What do we need to do?

"Well, if I just calibrate this computer to the nuclear charger... and, voila! One inter-dimensional portal coming up." He punched a button on his computer, and alarms went off.

"I didn't do that, did I?" he asked no one in particular.

"I don't think so. Just a coincidence. Look!" Batman pointed to the far wall. On it, there was a portal. The view from the portal was nothing special, just a door. If that was the right dimension, it could save them all. But it seemed to be shrinking.

"No, no no!" Tony shouted, fervently typing on his computer. "The portal is collapsing. I don't have enough power! If anyone goes through it, it'll dissipate."

"Where can we get enough power?"

"The tower's generators, maybe. If you could get to the main computer and reroute the power through here, it might just be enough."

"I'm on it. Keep the portal open as long as you can."

_Robin's POV_

Robin woke to flashing red lights and blaring alarms. He groaned and rolled out of bed. What, now? He had been right in the middle of a pleasant dream. He stood, and checked out his quarters. There weren't any lights flashing anywhere but... his closet. But why there would be alarms in there, he didn't know. He walked over to it and opened the door. What was inside the closet was unbelievable! Not only were the alarms originating from inside, they were coming from some kind of portal on the back wall. But where to? He stepped up to it, trying to see what was on the other side, but the view was blurry. From what he could see, it was some kind of lab, with a figure near one of the computers.

Robin leaned closer to the portal, trying to make out the figure. He took a step forward, and tripped over something, a box or a pillow maybe. But anyway, he yelped and fell flat on his face. Through the portal.

_Iron Man's POV_

Iron Man continued to keep the portal running, powering down computers and rerouting power until Batman could get to the generators. Hopefully, there would be no disturbances from the other side, that could be catastrophic. He wasn't sure he could open this portal again.

Suddenly, he heard a yelp. That couldn't be right, he was alone in the lab. Unless... He whirled around to see a face on the other side, nearly breaking the surface of the portal. He tried to call out for whoever it was to stop, but it was too late. A body came tumbling through the portal, landing flat on his face. Behind him, the portal disappeared.

"Excuse me, but could you explain to me who you are and why on earth you did that?!" Tony said, growing in volume as he spoke.

"Umm..." Robin said, peeling himself off the floor. "I'm Robin, and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to come here. I tripped!"

"Nevermind. The point is, you just collapsed the only portal into your world, and I probably can't open another for a while. You're stuck here with us."

"Where am I, and who is us exactly?"

"You're in a different dimension, with my team, the Avengers, and the Justice League. "

"The Justice League?"

"Yes. We've been trying to send them back, but you've thwarted our attempts in that department."

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

Just then, Batman returned. He strode into the room, but stopped when he saw the young hero. "Robin, please tell me you didn't just..." he said, exasperated.

"Oh, yes he did." Iron Man said. "He collapsed the portal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (About an hour earlier)**

_Spidey's POV_

I had spent most of the rest of the day playing video games with Hawkeye and Flash, who seemed to get along great. I was a bit of a third wheel around those two, but the games were too cool for me to care. The console was the best money could buy, which made sense considering Tony doesn't settle for less. It had just about every game you could think of, and then some. I wondered if they'd had some custom made. If not, I'd like to know where they got them. We played till late in the night, then resumed again in the morning. Only then, did it start getting old.

"Hah!" Hawkeye yelled, as he won the game. Again. "In your faces!"

"Aww, you cheated," Flash said. "One more round?"

"You're on, Flash!" Hawkeye shouted.

"Dude, why are you so loud when you win?" I asked.

"Because I am the CHAMPION!" He bellowed.

"You know what, I think I'll go find out what the others are doing," I said. I walked into the kitchen, where I found Thor, Superman, and Hulk. Thor was in the middle of an arm wrestling contest with Superman. They were currently at a stalemate.

"Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Do not distract me! This is very important," Thor scolded.

"Ookay, how long have you been at it?"

"An hour and a half," Hulk answered. "They've been tied the whole time."

"So, looks like you're evenly matched. How long are you going to sit there like that?"

"Until I win!" Thor grunted.

"Hah! In your dreams,!" Superman grunted back.

"Well, looks like this is getting nowhere. I think I'll go now." They ignored me. I exited the kitchen and passed Flash and Hawkeye, still at it, with Hawkeye winning. I wondered if Flash were letting him win. After all, you'd think he would have quicker reflexes, given his powers. I could hear the girls talking in the next room, and I veered away from there. I honestly did not need to know what they talk about when we're not around. I wandered around the tower aimlessly, until I found the gym. Green Lantern and Captain America were sparring, with Falcon watching from the ceiling.

"Hey, Falcon!" I called. He glanced at me and then descended, carefully avoiding the fight.

"Hey, Spidey. What's up?"

"Not much. What happened to Batman and J'onn?"

"I'm not sure. I think Batman ended up in the lab, with Tony."

"And how did Tony take to that?"

"I don't think he had a choice. But as far as I know, Batman is nearly as smart as Tony with the computers."

"Hey, can you tell who's winning?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I think Cap, but not by much," he said, ducking as Cap's shield smashed into the wall above him.

"Are you as bored as I am?"

"Probably. I know wishing something would happen is silly, but still, I wish-" Suddenly, he was interrupted by flashing red lights and the alarms blared.

"Falcon!" I accused, jokingly. He looked sheepish. "C'mon, we'd better go."

We all ran down to the common room, where Cap was already organizing us into groups. How he beat us there, I have no idea. The only heroes missing were Tony and Bats, who, I would assume, were still in the lab.

"Cap!" Falcon called. "What's the emergency?"

"I don't know. Something bad, but that's as far as I know. We should get down there."

"This should be a cinch with all of us on it," I said. Oh, how wrong I was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Spidey's POV_

The first thing I noticed was the dark, ominous clouds hanging over the city. Go figure, right? The second was the trail of destruction. We followed it to the center of Manhattan where a terrifying sight lay before us.

I counted about twenty supervillains, only about half of which I recognized. The ones I did know scared me. We had some of the biggest supervillains in history here. I saw Doctor Doom, in a silver metal suit and green cape and hood; M.O.D.O.K, who was basically just a large floating head; Red Skull, who was just what his name was, as his head was incredibly skull-shaped and bright red, wearing an old-fashioned nazi uniform; And others, too. Judging from the looks on the Justice League's faces, they recognized some of them too. How that could be possible, I have no idea. Though I must admit, some of them did seem familiar, as if I'd seen them before. Like maybe from a comic book.

We drew closer to them, and they didn't seem any less menacing up close. Captain America stood in front of all of us and began to talk to them.

"Stand down. We don't want a fight," he reasoned.

"Oh, but _we _do, Captain America," said a tall, bald man in a deep voice.

"How do you know my-"

"Luthor! What are you doing here?" Superman interrupted.

"Oh, the usual. Take over the world, defeat you, etcetera. As for how I got here, you can ask my new partner, Doctor Doom." We all looked at Doom, expecting an explanation.

"It was simple, really. Just a bit of dabbling with time and space. Knowing that there was a dimension with other heroes, that same dimension must also have other villains. Simple logic."

"But how did you know we were here?" Superman asked.

"Did you really expect that a skirmish with a demon and the appearance of seven new heroes would go unnoticed?"

"Well, no, but-"

"After that, it was just as I explained. Simple logic."

"Enough talk!" Hulk shouted angrily. He charged at the group, closely followed by the rest of us. We each took a villain to challenge. Myself, I took a girl that had cheetah-like fur all over her body. Weird, right? That's what I thought. I swung in for a side-kick, but was surprised when she dodged my strike easily. I was even more surprised when she slashed my leg with her claws. She had claws? Apparently. I tumbled to the ground, rolling to break my fall. The girl advanced, and suddenly she didn't seem like such an easy target. She raised her foot above me and brought it down. I rolled out from under her before she could hit me and attempted to web her up. She dodged and charged at me. I ran from her and climbed up the nearest building.

"Coward!" she called.

"Am I?" I said, somersaulting off the wall, and landing hard on her shoulders. She collapsed from the sudden weight, lying stunned on the ground. I lept off, and before she could recover, I webbed her tight to the ground. She squirmed and flailed, but to no avail.

Having won a small victory, I glanced around the battle zone. I saw Superman battling Luthor, which you'd think would be easy. But Luthor held out a glowing green stone, and Superman seemed to just melt. Flash had taken on a guy that looked incredibly similar to himself, only dressed in an opposite color scheme. As I watched, a large, black gorilla knocked Flash over the head while he was distracted, and he crumpled to the ground. Green Lantern was clashing with a character that had a similar ring as his, but yellow. The other guy created a bubble of yellow energy, encasing GL. He directed several green blasts at the walls, but to no avail. Suddenly, the bubble began to shrink, and Lantern's form was nearly crushed. With a smirk, Lantern's opponent dropped him to the ground, where he lay still. . I felt a jolt of fear when I noticed that the villains seemed to be winning. Wonder Woman, Black Widow, Hawkeye, J'onn... the majority of our ranks were down!

I moved toward Luthor, figuring if I could get that stone away from Superman, we could gain back one of our heaviest hitters. But before I could get there, I felt a searing pain in the back of my head, and I collapsed. As my vision darkened, I could vaguely see a pale man with green hair and a purple suit standing over me, clutching a large beam of wood. He had the creepiest smile on his face - not quite sane. In fact, completely mad. I could hear him chuckling to himself, as if he were thinking of a funny joke, instead of knocking out innocent heroes from behind. That was about as far as I got, because by then I was out cold.

As he watched the fight, Lex Luthor smirked. _This is exactly why I agreed to come to this dimension_, he thought. _The henchmen here are much better_. As it was, the last three heroes, Captain America, Hawkgirl, and Luthor turned to the nearest villain to issue an order. He found a girl with a pointed purple mask, and high purple boots, with simple black fabric in between. "Star Sapphire, get me a head count. I want no less than fifteen heroes in custody." She nodded and flew off, and he returned to smirking menacingly. The villains had won. They tied up and sedated the heroes, making sure that none of them got back up again.

Just then, Star Sapphire returned. "Sir, I counted only thirteen. Batman and Iron Man are missing."

"Then take a team to Avengers Tower, and scour the building until you find them."

"Yes, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

_Robin's POV_

**Chapter 6**

As Iron Man and Batman attempted to reopen the portal, Robin had nothing to do. With the older heroes ignoring him, and no one else around, it couldn't be duller. He explored the tower, checking out the training room, the kitchen, and the game room. Dejected and bored, he then wandered around aimlessly before coming to a rest in a random room, staring out the large window.

Just then, he noticed some small, dark objects advancing on the tower. They grew slowly bigger as they came closer. Robin squinted, trying to make them out. Suddenly, he recognized them. He stood quickly, and then ran as fast as he could to the lab. He burst through the door, to the surprise of Tony and Batman.

"Supervillains!" He panted. "Advancing on the tower!"

"Who?" Iron Man asked. "M.O.D.O.K? Venom?"

"I don't know, maybe, but that's not the problem. some of them weren't from this dimension! Star Sapphire, Sinestro, Bizarro, and others!"

"Go," Batman ordered. "Get out of here. Now." He hustled us to the door. "Is there a way we can get out of here quickly?" He asked Iron Man.

"The Aven-Jet," he said, running to slam his fist on a large button on the wall. The entire room turned sideways, and Robin suddenly found himself in a huge jet. "Strap in," Iron Man said, already in the pilot's seat. Robin complied quickly. The ship began to move forward.

"It's too late!" Batman cried as the ship rocked. Iron Man pulled levers and pushed buttons in quick succession. When Batman had rerouted the tower's reactor, it had left the jet lacking power.

"They've hit the main stabilizers!" Tony shouted as the ship rocked even more, and alarms went off. "We're going down!"

Batman unstrapped himself, and headed toward Robin, undoing his buckles as well. "Iron Man, do you have any parachutes?"

"There's only one. We haven't had time to restock after our last emergency."

Batman pulled Robin over to the place Tony had indicated, and forced the parachute over his head. "You're getting out of here."

"Me? Why not you?"

"They're expecting to find me here. They'll be suspicious if me or Iron Man aren't on board and will keep looking for us. But they won't know you're here."

"Batman, I'm not so sure about thiiiiiiiss!" He cried, as Batman pushed him out the jet's open door. The jet sailed past him, and the villains didn't even notice as he fell. He landed as soft as he could on top of a building and watched as the ship crashed in the park. The group entered easily, and when they came out, Sinestro had two slumped figures encased in a bright yellow bubble.

They had been overcome.

Robin felt a sudden and overwhelming feeling of panic. They must've defeated the entire league and the Avengers! If so, what chance did he have of rescuing them?

**This is my first story, so please review and tell me how I could improve!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Spidey's POV_

**Chapter 7**

I gained consciousness in a cell.

It wasn't dark or dirty, as you might expect, but bright and clean. I would've appreciated this, if I hadn't also been trapped there. This was about as much as I could register, for I seemed to be having trouble waking up. The world around me seemed hazy, as if I weren't all there. I could vaguely tell that I was standing with my back to something solid with my arms and legs secured very tightly, the only leeway being for a bit of circulation. I hung limply from the shackles, attempting to rouse myself. I lifted my head, noticing that the front wall of my cell was clear. Some kind of glass or force field, maybe. Though blurry, I could faintly make out some details. Across from me were similar cells, containing my friends. I assumed there were cells on either side of me, as well.

That was about as far as I could see, and I was having trouble staying focused. All I wanted to do was drop my head, take a little nap, maybe. Let all my worries float away... but before I could do so, there was a commotion outside my cell. Two figures passed, and they were dragging another between them. A similar group followed. When they got to the end of the hall, they dropped them to the ground.

"We found these two attempting to escape the tower. They must've seen us coming, but it didn't do them any good."

"Thank you, Star Sapphire. You may leave us." That was Luthor's voice. "Batman, you have no idea how long I've waited to have you at my feet."

"Iron Man, as well," said Doom. This made me slump ever lower. They had been captured. "Grodd, would you mind getting him out of that annoying suit of his?" Doom requested.

"It would be my pleasure, Doom." Soon after he said this, there was the hiss of escaping air. When Grodd came into view, I realized that he was the ape who'd taken down the Flash from behind. Anger surged through me as he led Tony, now in just a specialized gray bodysuit, to the empty cell next to me and secured him. He then did the same to Batman, being sure to remove his belt. They hung off the shackles limply. I hadn't realized it, but I'd been hanging onto that last hope that they'd be able to rescue us. But now, the last of us had fallen. We were doomed.

_Robin's POV_

Robin went back to Avengers Tower. Maybe he could get some help, or find some machinery and weapons. He prowled the halls, looking for something that could help. He passed a door - and backed up immediately. _Well, there's something,_ he thought. _The hall of armor._ He walked in and was first amazed at the size of the room. He quickly overcame that and focused on more important details. Lining the walls were several different suits of Tony's armor. Mark II, Mark VII, Hulkbuster armor, arctic armor, stealth suit - wait, that could be useful. He pulled the suit off the wall and placed it on the ground.

"Jarvis, can you help me?" he said to the room. Tony had explained about his supercomputer.

"Are you authorized to be using that armor?"

"Does needing to save everyone's butt count as authorized?"

"That is good enough for me, sir."

"You can call me Robin."

"That is good enough for me, Robin sir."

"Moving on. How do I get into this suit?"

"Let me assist you. You will want to stand up straight."

"What?" Jarvis didn't answer. Instead, the armor broke at the seams with the pneumatic hiss of air escaping. Before Robin could say anything, the pieces flew at him. He stumbled backwards, but the armor followed him, latching onto their correct places.

"I will attempt to modify it just slightly to accost for your smaller build." Robin chose not to respond to that. Once it had all attached itself to him, he had a full suit of armor.

"Jarvis, how do I activate the stealth thingy?"

"Just a simple request will do."

"How do you mean?"

"Let me show you, sir." With that, the last part of the suit attached itself to him, the helmet. Inside of it was definitely not what Robin was expecting. It was like a mini supercomputer! Just then, Jarvis's voice flowed through his ears. "My circuits come in a mobile version."

"Okay Jarvis, activate stealth." With that, Robin closed his eyes. When he opened them, nothing seemed different. No tingling sensation, no ear pop. But when he looked down, he couldn't see himself! "All right, I'll give you that. This is pretty awesome."

"Of course it is. Mr. Stark made it."

"Jarvis, can you contact someone who could give me a bit of a hand?"

"I'm on it. Contacting - who did you say again?"

"Anyone. Well, anyone that could help, at least."

"As you wish, sir." A moment passed. "I am afraid that our communications are down. Presumably before the attack, as a precaution." Robin bit his lip. So, no help. He'd be doing this alone. The fate of fifteen or more superheroes and two worlds rode on his shoulders.

**This is my first story, so please review and tell me how I could improve!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Spidey's POV_

I lost track of all time in my cell. The hours seemed to melt and bend, and I was incapable of any sort of thinking or planning, as my brain was still unable to focus. At some point I became aware that my web-shooters were missing. I don't know what sort of help they'd be in here, but I guess they don't take any chances. That was probably wise. I assumed everyone would be disarmed. They probably had quite the stash. A hammer, a quiver, a shield, even a ring. I blacked out several times, to the point where I couldn't tell if I were out cold or not. After they caught Iron Man and Batman, nothing else seemed to happen. They seemed content to let us linger in boredom. I figured that was better than the possible alternative, though.

_Luthor's POV_

Luthor stared into the pile of weapons he had collected from the superheroes, and thought about the past day. He could honestly say that he had not expected to be this successful. As far as he knew, no villain or group thereof had accomplished anything of this caliber before in history! Fifteen heroes, all in his custody, free to be executed at his will. The power thrilled him. Of course, he shared that power with Doom, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make for the lives of these heroes. As long as Doom remained trustworthy, he would as well.

Luthor moved from the stash to the balcony nearby, which overlooked the hall in which the heroes were being held. It had been genius to incapacitate them in such a way that they couldn't focus - after all, who could escape when their limbs turn to jelly and their head spins? Add that to the power-eliminating rays projected in each of their cells, and of course, the failsafe. The drug had been Doom's idea, but implanting the control device deep in each of their brains - that had been his doing. Even if they did manage to escape, it wouldn't do any good. One command from him - not even a command, just a simple thought would render them immobile, out cold, or even dead if he had to. But he'd prefer to wait for the grand finale for that.

But even with all these heroes in custody, he couldn't afford to get cocky. There could still be more heroes out there. If this dimension were anything like his own, they would have a lot of work ahead of them to exterminate all of them. And even then, superheroes breed like rats. There would always be opposition. They just had to be ready for it. Just then, Red Skull walked up behind him.

"I do not understand vhy you vant zem alive. It is the eternal folly of villains everyvhere," he said, with a heavy german accent.

"I want to revel in this moment for as long as I can. Besides, I said you can't kill them. Not you can't injure them."

Skull got a creepy smile on his face at that. "Sank you, sir," he said, now content to follow orders.

_Robin's POV_

Robin took just a small amount of time checking out the rest of the tower. He wanted to be on his way, get the whole thing over, but what he could find in here might turn the tide of the fight. He had the advantage, as they weren't expecting him there. As far as he knew, only Batman and Iron Man were aware of his being here.

After scouting the tower a bit more, he came across a few things - a spare quiver of arrows and a bow, which probably wouldn't do him much good as he was a terrible shot with everything but a batarang and a grapple gun, a backup pair of Falcon's wings, which was unnecessary considering the stealth suit enabled flight, etc - but none of it was quite right. So instead, he got ready to leave.

_Spidey's POV_

After a while, maybe about three blackouts later, a large group of villains entered the hall. Nothing much had changed since they'd left, except maybe our hopes sinking even further. I was vaguely aware of Red Skull entering first, with the pale, green-haired man and Grodd following close behind him. They stood in the center, near me. The first one walked a little farther to come to rest directly in front of Captain America. He pressed a couple of buttons on the control pad, and the force field disappeared. He stepped closer to the captive inside. Uncomfortably close. He raised a knife threateningly, and there was nothing Cap could do about it. He looked about as dazed as I felt.

We all held our breath, hoping against hope that he wasn't going to kill him. I raised my head slightly, trying to make out Cap's face. Then, Skull unexpectedly rammed his other fist into his victim's stomach. Captain America's breath was forced from his lungs with a _whuff_ of air. I winced as it happened again. Skull then chuckled menacingly.

"Luthor ordered me to leave you alive. He did not order me to leave you unharmed." He then turned to the group of supervillains that had followed him in here. "Friends, pick your victims. Zey deserve it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Robin's POV_

Robin was on his way. He really hoped he wasn't too late - that would be just like him. Go through all the trouble to save them, then get there a minute after the supervillain killed all his friends. Then it really _would_ be just him.

But flying was amazing, and the suit responded to his thoughts. "Jarvis, can you send the suit to the last place Tony was in his armor?"

"Absolutely." After that, the suit went on autopilot.

Robin was flying for a long time. Though it probably wasn't as long as he thought it was, the adrenaline surging through his body made it difficult to stay still for any amount of time.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Are we there yet?" He asked again, a few minutes later.

"I promise, when we get there, I'll tell you." They flew in silence for a little while after that.

"Are we there yet?" Robin said again.

"You realize I am literally incapable of getting annoyed?"

"Are you sure? You sound pretty annoyed to me."

"We're there," Jarvis said, landing Robin on a building. This shut them both up, while Robin checked out the area. It didn't look any different than the surrounding city.

"That building, right in front of you, is directly above it," Jarvis explained.

"How do I get in?"

"You could try the door."

Robin didn't respond to that, instead choosing to jump off the building. Now, this is not recommended if you aren't wearing a suit with built in boot-jets, so don't try it at home. When he was at the bottom, he found the door to be directly in front of him. He walked through it, finding the room empty, except for a staircase on the far wall. This would've been exactly what he needed, but the staircase was going up.

"Jarvis," he whispered, "you said that it was under the building?"

"To your left, put your hand on the peeled part of the wallpaper." Robin did so, and a hidden door revealed a long, downward staircase. He made sure he was still invisible, and started down the staircase.

_Spidey's POV_

After the first wave, the villains came individually. By this point, we'd all been beaten and abused heartily, and it didn't help my attempts to regain full attention. Instead I passed out more, and saw less. I now somewhat regretted all the enemies I'd made since I'd become Spiderman, because half of them were now taking their revenge. Green Goblin, Venom, Beetle… by now I was battered and bruised, and I likely had several broken ribs. The others were no better. Some of them had broken limbs, and none of us had any strength left. Even if an escape had been possible, it no longer was. None of us were in any condition to move, let alone get out of here. All we could do now was sit here and wait for our ultimate fate to come to pass. I think we all knew what that would be. To be honest, I'm not sure why Luthor or Doom would want to leave us alive so long. Not that it made any difference for our chances to stay that way.

While I pondered these and other depressing thoughts, a couple of other supervillains entered. I waited to see which heroes they'd decide to pick on, and was surprised when they stopped. Close behind them, followed Lex Luthor. My eyes narrowed.

"Luthor," I muttered.

"Hello, heroes. How does it feel to be finally defeated? To know that all you've built, all you stand for, came to naught? How about to be looking at the man who will soon become your executioner?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Robin's POV_

Robin crouched in the shadows of the chamber above the hall where the heroes were being held. There was a balcony nearby that overlooked their prison, presumably where Luthor went to gloat to himself. Sure, he pretended to split the power evenly, but it was obvious to anyone looking hard enough that he had all the influence here. Robin scooted closer to the edge, attempting to hear more of what Luthor was saying down there.

"Hello, heroes. How does it feel to be finally defeated? To know that all you've built, all you stand for, came to naught? How about to be looking at the man who will soon become your executioner?"

His eyes widened. Executioner? Was he too late?

"Oh, not now, of course. You'll go out in the biggest way possible. I want there to be no doubt that you are completely and fully out of my life for good. Oh, and you may as well take out the entire city of New York with you."

"Wow," he heard a young voice murmur weakly. He doubted he could've heard if not for the echo of the large cavern. "You really plan big."

"There's no better way to plan, Spiderman. Think of it this way. You'll go out in a blaze of glory! Or, I could just get it over with now." He paused, as if listening to a response so quiet Robin couldn't hear. "What was that?" Luthor continued. "How? Oh, I can't tell you that now, it would ruin the surprise!"

"You're a madman, Luthor," Robin breathed. He scanned the room immediately available to him, and spotted a side chamber off the main room. He moved toward the chamber silently. Inside, he found a large force field surrounding a certain area of the room, containing the heroes' weapons. A quiver, a shield, a mace, Batman's utility belt… Batman's utility belt? That, he could use. He looked around for a way to open the force field. He spotted a security panel on the wall, and moved closer to it.

"Jarvis," he murmured. "Can you hack it?"

"No, sir. The security is too strong." Robin tried to not be too disappointed. He exited the chamber and moved on. It looked like Luthor had left the prison hall. Now was as good a time as any. He descended gently to the floor.

The heroes were more beat up than he had been expecting. There was no way he could move them all out of here, even if he could crack open the cages. He walked up to Batman's cell.

"Batman," he whispered urgently. "Batman, I'm here." Batman raised his head slightly, then shook it. He knew as well as Robin did that there was no way they could get out of here. But Robin couldn't leave without them. He deactivated the stealth suit and raised the faceplate. The heroes that weren't passed out or completely oblivious looked surprised. Robin moved to Iron Man's cell.

"Tony, how do I get you guys out of here?" Tony opened his eyes. They widened slightly when they registered his presence.

"I… I don't know," he whispered. He looked completely and utterly defeated. There was a movement in the cell next to Tony that drew Robin's eyes. It was a young man in a red and blue costume. He had a spider on his chest, so he assumed that this was Spiderman, the one that talked back to Luthor.

"What about… the X-men?" he said.

"Tony, could this work?" Robin asked. Tony nodded slightly, then his eyes widened. Robin whirled around.

"Well, what do you know! We have a little birdie been snooping around!" said the Joker, just as pale and green-haired as usual. He chuckled to himself, as if he were happy to be about to kill someone. Robin immediately dropped the faceplate on his suit and activated stealth. "Found some new toys, have you? That won't help you today!" Joker cried, running to the alarms. Robin rushed to the nearest exit. Getting caught wouldn't help anyone. As the alarms blared, the doors swung closed. Robin slipped through before it finished, flying through the next door. He went up the stairs he'd gone down through, and out into the open. He then flew away as far and fast as possible.

"Jarvis, I need to get to the X-men."

"Inputting coordinates."


	11. Chapter 11

_Robin's POV_

When Robin reached the X-mansion, he was not exactly welcomed. He touched down on their front lawn, and made his way to the door. When he reached it, he hesitated. Would they even bother to help him? He'd never met them before. Hopefully they would, but there would be no guarantee. He shook off his doubts and knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again, and this time, a voice echoed through his mind.

"Enter."

"Ookay," he responded, and twisted the handle. Inside the mansion, it was even larger than the outside might suggest, and that was saying something. Robin forced himself to block out the unimportant details. Every second could cost lives.

"The second door to your right," came the creepy voice in his head again. Robin wondered momentarily if he could be walking into a trap, but then dismissed the thought. That was a chance he'd have to take. He took the door he was directed to, and came to a large room with metal walls, that appeared to be some kind of training room. A couple of heroes were dodging obstacles and doing several death-defying stunts in a row. He started to gain hope. With this team behind him, maybe they really could defeat Luthor.

"Ah, Robin. I have been expecting you," came a voice simultaneously in his head and through his ears. He whirled around, coming face to face with a bald man in a fancy wheelchair. "I am Professor X, and this is my team." He motioned to a group of heroes to the right of him who Robin hadn't noticed before. The professor also pressed a button on a control panel near him, which stopped the training. "Friends, this is Robin. He is indeed trustworthy, and I believe he needs our help. Robin, this is Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Rogue, and Shadowcat." He motioned toward each hero as he said their name.

Robin looked at the characters, committing their faces to memory. Cyclops had a dark blue suit, with yellow boots and gloves, a large yellow X on his chest, and a red visor covering his eyes. Storm had dark skin, wild white hair, and a dark outfit with white gloves and boots, and a black and white cape. Jean Grey had bright red hair, and a simple blue outfit with a V-shaped stripe along her front. Wolverine wasn't particularly tall, with a yellow and black costume that left his arms bare, though what was most surprising was the foot-long metal claws extending from the back of his hands. Nightcrawler was completely blue and fuzzy, with only two toes and three fingers. Spyke had dark skin, short, blond hair, and was dressed simply enough, in a dark blue suit with yellow boots, gloves, and belt. Rogue was somewhat pale, with dark red hair streaked with white. Her costume was blue, with green on her chest. Shadowcat had brown hair pulled into a neat ponytail behind her, as well as a dark blue suit with a purple V-shaped stripe along her front similar to Jean's, and purple boots.

Robin pulled off the helmet of his suit. "Yes, I do need your help. Have you heard of the team of superheroes that recently came here from another dimension?" When Professor X nodded, he continued. "They and the Avengers have been captured by a group of supervillains, some of which are from my dimension. The heroes are injured and likely drugged, and I need your help to free them before a man named Lex Luthor kills them." The professor nodded to Robin, and turned to his team.

"Do you accept the mission?"

"Are you _sure_ he can be trusted?" growled Wolverine.

"Yes." Then when the team nodded, he turned to Robin. "Where can we find them?"

"Their base is under a building in Manhattan."

"Show us the way," Storm said.

Cyclops flew them in the X-jet. Robin guided him to the correct building, and they landed right in front. When they dismounted, the X-men looked disappointed. Maybe they'd expected something larger, or grander. Not this dump. But Robin lead them inside, and down the secret staircase. As they made their way to the prison hall, they came across several villains. This proved to be almost no problem at all, as these villains were not expecting to be attacked in their own headquarters, and were severely outnumbered.

"We should stay together. Take out as many villains as possible as a group," Robin suggested.

"We should get on with it," Wolverine growled.

"Don't hurry, Logan, we don't know what we're going up against," Rogue said.

"There!" Robin said, pointing to the entrance to their destination. But the door was closed, probably locked. Wolverine extended his claws with dual _snikts_ and sliced it to bits, granting us probably the most dramatic entrance possible. But in the hall, not only were there incapacitated heroes, there were also perfectly functional villains. Just about all of them, with the exception being the ones we'd taken out on the way.

"Hello, Robin. We've been expecting you," Lex Luthor said.

"Really? Well then, it's good that we were expecting you," He responded, and showed him his team. They'd put Shadowcat's powers to good use, and she'd phased through the barrier in the vault, recovering some of the defeated heroes' weapons. Rogue had a shield, Storm had a mace, Shadowcat had a bow and arrows, and Robin had Batman's utility belt.

"ATTACK!" Robin cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Spidey's POV_

When Robin and the X-men blew the door, I was horrified. You'd think I'd be grateful for them coming to rescue us, but I feel terrible for giving Robin that idea. I mean, they'd single-handedly taken out thirteen of us at a time! What chance did eight have? I watched through blurry eyes as Wolverine charged Luthor, but was intercepted by Abomination. Spyke sprouted bony spikes all down his arms and back and started hurling them at random villains, pinning them to the wall, and Rogue simply touched the yellow Flash I'd noticed when we were captured, and he passed out. Meanwhile, Rogue was speeding around the room with the dude's power. She was monstrous. With her newfound super-speed, she could easily zip up behind someone and take their power before anyone could react. Storm raised her hands to the ceiling, eyes blazing, and soon a huge lightning bolt ripped a hole in the roof, zapping several supervillains at once. They had a head start. But then I noticed that Robin was gone. Where, I had no idea. He had the stealth suit, he could be anywhere. Across the hall, I saw a glimmering patch of air, as if there were something there reflecting the light. Just then, Luthor stood.

"Enough!" He shouted. There was such authority in his voice, that everything in the room came to a standstill, shocked. "I didn't want to do it yet, but you've forced my hand." He pressed a button on a small hand-held device, and the entire place shook. "We are entering the second stage of your deaths! We will soon be hovering hundreds of feet above New York City. When I push this button," —He showed off his portable controller with, of course, a single, big red button— "My whole headquarters goes down, with every one of these heroes in it, destroying the majority of the state!" He seemed literally crazy. Not just because of his plot, but his voice held just a hint of insanity.

"Seriously?" I heard someone say. When I looked, it was Nightcrawler, the blue fuzzy one. "You really think that'll work?"

"Pfft, yeah right," said another voice. He walked closer. It was Cyclops. "Destroy most of New York? With one explosion? Good luck with that."

"It'll work, you'll see!" He said, his voice oddly high-pitched. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize. You _won't _see, because you'll be _dead!"_

"And what about you, bub?" Wolverine said.

"What?"

"Where will you be when this place supposedly crashes to the ground?"

"Well, _duh,_ I'll be right here."

"You seriously see nothing wrong with that plan?" Spyke asked. Luthor looked confused.

Just then, the cell containing J'onn flew open, and his bonds were released. He fell to his knees, weak.

"Who did that?" Luthor cried. Before he could do anything, the Martian recovered. He stood, raising a hand to Luthor. I was honestly surprised he could recover so quickly. I probably would've still been on the floor.

"Luthor, something's wrong with you," he said. "You're not well."

"What are you talking about, Martian? I'm perfectly well," he bellowed. "_You're_ the one that's not well." As he finished, J'onn gasped, and fell to his knees. "Of course I had a failsafe. I _always_ have a failsafe. While you were all passed out, I implanted a control device in each of your brains. You are mine!" He cackled.

Then, J'onn began to shake. He moaned and fell to the side, crashing to the ground. My eyes widened. Was he finished? Was it all over for the Martian Manhunter? But he steadied himself, and stood.

"Luthor, you were foolish," he bellowed with such power that the nearest villains cowered. "If you right in the head, you would have been smart enough not to give me such easy access to your brain." With that, he held out his hand. Ignoring the look of shock on Luthor's face, he clenched it. Then, the roles switched. Now Luthor was the one writhing and shaking, and he collapsed, out cold. I realized suddenly that J'onn had done that. He stood, shaking visibly with anger. Then, he fell to his knees, the rush of power finally overcoming him.

The room was frozen. Everyone had apparently forgotten the fight that had been going on just minutes before, and were standing shocked, staring at the Martian. Even the Justice League looked surprised. I guess that such an outburst of raw power from J'onn was rare. But soon the heroes recovered from the shock, and went back to the fight, which was now considerably easier since the villains were still somewhat dazed at the fact that their leader had been defeated so easily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Robin's POV_

Robin stayed behind. As the X-men each took a hero, he stood watch over the rest of them, making sure nothing bad happened. He tended to their various injuries. They all had cuts and bruises, and Hawkeye might've had a broken arm. After a while, the X-men returned, gathering the last of the heroes. This left just Robin, and he followed close behind them. They reached the door, and entered the X-jet one pair at a time. When all but Robin, Jean Grey, and Black Widow had climbed aboard, there was a voice from the darkness behind him.

"Did you honestly think you could escape so easily?" Robin whirled around, to come face to face with Doctor Doom.

"Go! Get out of here!" He shouted, pushing Jean and Widow through the open door.

"Very selfless, Robin. I admit, I had my doubts about you. But you measured up."

"I'm more than you'll ever be," Robin said, turning back to him. Then, he hurled himself at the villain, attempting to distract him long enough for the others to escape. What he was not expecting was to be hit by Doom's repulsor ray. He tumbled over the edge and out into open air.

"Robin!" Batman cried from the plane. If looks could kill, Doom would be dead a thousand times over. Storm shot out of their ship, attempting to catch up to the Boy Wonder. Wolverine charged Doom, but he turned around and nearly flew down the hallway. He soon disappeared.

"Leave him be," Cyclops advised. "We have other things to worry about." They boarded the ship, and launched.

"What about Robin?" Batman asked.

"Storm has him," Cyclops assured. Just then, the airlock opened, and two figures tumbled through.

Batman moved toward Robin. He checked the boy for a pulse, and found none. "Robin!" he cried, despair in his voice. "_Tim!" _There was no response. His body was still.

"Thor, zap him," Spiderman said suddenly.

"What?" asked Thor and Batman in unison.

"Just do it, now!"

"Very well," Thor said, hesitantly. He raised his hammer above his head shakily, and called down the thunder. It tore a hole in the roof, which made Wolverine glare at him, and then entered Robin's body. His back arched, and his hair stood on end. When the light dimmed, there was no apparent change.

Storm snorted. "_I_ could've done that."

Then, Robin shot up, and gasped.

"You're alive!" Flash cried.

"Apparently," Robin said sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** **Two days later**

_Spidey's POV_

Turns out, Tony _could_ reopen the portal. Sure, it took him a while, but two days after we defeated Doom and Luthor, the latter of which apparently really was completely insane, the portal was open.

"So, we finally figured out a way to get you guys back to your dimension," Tony explained. "It's fragile, though, and it can only be entered, not exited. Once you go through, there's no coming back."

"That should be okay, Tony," Superman assured. "We'll miss you guys, though."

"Have fun busting heads without us," Hawkgirl added. Hulk growled his assent.

I locked eyes with Robin. Over the last couple days, he and I had gotten kind of close. I'd never realized it, but it felt good to have someone my own age to fight crime with. And unlike some of the other heroes I'd met, I felt I could really count on him. He was way more responsible than people seemed to give him credit for. We turned and shook hands solemnly.

"Bye," Robin said.

"Bye," I echoed.

"What about the villains?" Flash asked.

"SHIELD has them. Do you really want them back?" Cap asked.

"Not necessarily, but I don't want to give you more trouble. We should really get them back."

"There's no better place for them. Shield hasn't lost a supervillain in decades." Superman nodded, and he and his team went through the portal . Once they'd all gone, Tony sighed. "You know, I could live with not being the only genius in this tower. I might actually miss them." Cap patted his shoulder.

"We all will, Tony."

"And I must admit," Thor added. "That amazon _was_ sort of beautiful."

**I know, bad ending. I'm not very good at them. Plus, I had some **_**serious**_ **writers block.**


End file.
